MegaMan Starforce Truth or Dare
by Superginji19
Summary: The name says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Starfocre Truth or Dare

Ginji: Hi welcome to Megaman Starforce Truth or Dare.

(EM Being) Chaos: If you have questions or dares for the starforce team or how we fit into megaman starforce leave a truth.

Grey: If you have something you want done like say me fighting Ginji, leave a dare.

(EM Being) Dragoon: On our next episode we will have Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Omega-xis, Lyra,Ace, Queen Tia, Jack, Acid, Virgo, Corvus, Kelvin, Bud, Zack, Taurus, Pedia, and Cepheus.

(EM Being) Blade: hope to see ya next time.

(All of my charaters on here not including their em wave beings are Ginji, Rosy, Grey, Flare, Sarah, Zero, Blast, Draco, and Zach)


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman Starforce truth or dare

Suddenly a light appeared showing nine figures in the shadows. Then out of the shadows Ginji appeared as one of the figures.

Ginji: welcome to Megaman Starforce now our co hosts, my girlfriend Rosy.

Then Rosy stepped out and stood by Ginji.

Ginji: next my best friend Flare!

Flare then appeared in a burst of flames.

Flare: s'up

Ginji: Ok now my brother Grey

Grey: for those who are reading I'm not grey from ZX advent.

(I made grey before megaman zx advent came out.)

Ginji: next Draco and his brother Zach.

Draco and Zach: Hello.

Ginji: here we have Sarah

Then Sarah ran over to Flare.

Ginji: Now we have two of Grey's best friends Zero and Blast!

Then Zero and Blast came over on hover boards.

Ginji: Ok first to be on our show, boyfriend and girlfriend Geo and Sonia!

Geo: thanks for the queue Ginji.

Ginji: your welcome, Next we have the lone warrior Solo

(For those who are lunaxgeo fans what the F*ck are you thinking geo can relate to Sonia more than luna so stop bashing on Sonia.)

Solo: Hey.

Flare: hey solo.

Ginji: next Ace, Tia, and Jack

Ace: Hello *Then pulls out a mega snack*

Tia: Uh who are you?

Jack: Hey Grey!

Ginji: Ace I thought you told Tia about us?

Ace: sorry it slipped my mind. *finishes his mega snack*

Ginji: Whatever.

Grey: hey Jack, want to see who really rules the sky after this.

Jack: Hell ya!

Grey: Next we have Kelvin and Hope.

Kelvin: so you are Grey, nice to meet you.

Then Kelvin shakes Grey

Grey: nice to meet you also Kelvin.

Ginji: now we have Bud and Zack.

Bud: where is the food?

Zack: Bud is that all you think of?

Ginji: Most likely Zack.

Flare: and last we have Cepheus

Cepheus: why I'm I even here.

Ginji: for those of you wondering where all of the other em wave beings are they are in there hunters.

Chaos: First Review is here Ginji!

Ginji: thanks chaos. Our first review is from Z

Ginji: Ok Question for Bud.

ah...your starting another truth/dare fanfic? Then lets see...

truth:

1. Who do you love? (Bud)

2. Try to Wave Change with Pedia (Zack)

thats all for now

Bud: Uh me. *points at himself*

Ginji: Yes you dumbass.

Bud: uh…

Ginji: Well.

Bud: …

Ginji: is anyone there *Knocks on Buds head*

Then Bud fell backwards and landed on Zack.

Zack: Oh God help me.

Ginji: Fine Chaos Control.

Then Zack appears on Bud.

Zack: thanks.

Ginji: now Zack try to EM wave Change with Pedia.

Ace: but he can't unless Pedia has a program that Acid has.

Ginji: Well that is a letdown. *Hits his head down on a desk*

Rosy: Ginji we have another review but it doesn't say who it is.

Ginji: thanks Rosy *grabs the Review*

Trans in!

Geez, it's nice to see a new Megaman ToD, especially after BladeofMoonlight's got deleted because of some petty requests from a few bastards who don't know how to have fun.

Anyways, here goes the dares:

-Luna, tie yourself to a chair, and...(see below)

-Geo, Sonia, make out in front of Luna.

-Ace, Tia, the closet's over there. Get going. Courtesy to BladeofMoonlight for being the one who made this quote.

-Solo, seriously, you annoy me. Go fight all bosses from MMSF 1-3 at once.

That's all I got for now. Can't wait for the next chapter.

Until the next chapter!

Trans out!

Ginji: I'm not getting Luna she hates me. What Solo can you knock Luna out and then drag her here?

Solo: no problem, Chaos Control!

Then Solo came back with Luna knocked out and then Solo tied Luna to a chair.

Ginji: thank you now Sonia and Geo have to make out in front of Luna. Um Solo if you please.

Solo the bashed the back of Luna's head with the Lapance's hilt.

Luna: what is going on!

The Geo and Sonia started to make out.

Luna: This must be a nightmare.

Then Solo punched Luna

Luna: OW not a dream, NO! *Starts to cry*

Ginji: Ok that is funny!

Luna: NO IT IS NOT!

Ginji: I can't do the next dare because there aren't any closets in this room.

Chaos: so that means Solo has to face all of the bosses from all of the megaman games.

Then Andromeda, Le Mu, and the Crimson Dragon appeared behind Solo.

Solo: Oh Sh*t.

Ginji: well to make it interesting I'll fuse them together.

Then a portal appeared and all three were sucked in, then out came Crimson Mu Andromeda

Solo: that will be easier. Transcode Rogue, Chaoscode Chaotic Rogue!

C Rogue then drew Lapance and changed him into a pair of claws. Then he dashed strait threw CMA causing CMA to explode.

Solo: to easy.

Then Sonia and Geo stopped making out and both of them were blushing redder than Ginji's hair color.

Ginji: Nice job Geo and Sonia, uh how is Luna?

Draco: Heartbroken and is ready to… she just killed herself.

Ginji: to bad I'll revive her. *snaps his fingers causing Luna to come back alive*

Luna: I want to stay dead! *then she started to cry again*

Ginji: well that's all we have for today please leave reviews because two a chapter is not enough, there is anonymous reviewing.

Chaos: See ya


	3. Chapter 3

Megaman Starforce: Truth of Dare

Ginji: welcome back!

Grey: Let's start the show.

Draco: We welcome back everyone from last time.

Then Geo, Sonia, Solo, Ace, Tia, Jack, Kelvin, Hope, Luna, Bud, Zack, and Cepheus came in.

Zach: any way on to the reviews!

Chaos came over with a review straight from the printer

Ginji: thank you Chaos.

Chaos: No problem * heads back to Ginji's Hunter-XG*

Ginji: our first review is from Z

okay! Here are others

1. For crying out loud! Who do you love besides Geo?(Luna)

2. Spell this! "". this is a real word.(Pedia)

3. Fight with Crimson Mu Andromeda again! Only this time 1000x stronger! And no Wave Change!(Solo)

4. Who do you love? And it can't be yourself or Laplace.(Solo)

5. TALK IN AN ACCENT! Any kinds.(Mega)

thats all for now

Ginji: OK, Luna who do you love besides Geo.

Luna: NO I DON'T

Draco: you only love him because he is MegaMan and that ii horrible, no wonder Geo likes Sonia better.

Luna: SHUT UP!

Ginji: _Sometimes I really want to kill Luna_. Ok, On to the next dare now pedia you have to spell and it is a real word.

Pedia: S u p e r c a l i f r a g i l i s t i c x p . . .

Then Pedia fell down and the top of his head exploded

Ginji: He Overloaded! *laughing*

Ginji: Ok Solo do you love anyone.

Solo: *Shrugs his shoulders*

Ginji: Oh well.

Grey: Uh Solo you have to face Crimson Mu Andromeda but 1000x stronger and no wave change

Solo: Sh*t! *summons Lapance and then charges at CMA*

Ginji: Ok all Solo dares won't be accepted because this will take the entire show.

Blast: Mega talk in an accent.

Mega: OK Mate.

Ginji: Ok Z's reviews are done.

Draco: Our next sets of Dares are from RandomTomboy12

Rita:ooh..nice chappy!

Electro:Awesome

Rita:lets see..um i dare Luna to make out with Zack!

Electro:...How's that going to work?

Rita:*Shrugs*and i dare Bud to confess that he loves Amy Gelande already!

Electro:*face palms*

Rita:Sorry if my dares are whack...

Ginji: Thank you Rita for sending your dares, Ok Luna you have make out with Zack.

Luna: Never

Then Ginji held a shotgun to Luna's head.

Ginji: you better before I put lead into your head.

Then Luna kneeled down to Zack's height and Started to make out with Zack.

Draco: I'm Recording this and putting it on youtube. *laughing*

Luna was about to stop making out with Zack to yell at Draco but Ginji then loaded his shot gun.

Ginji: Sometimes I'm glad I bought this.

Grey: Bud yell out that you love Amy Gelande.

Bud: I LOVE AMY GELANDE!

Just then Amy ran in and kisses Bud on the lips.

Zach: now that was unexpected.

Then Luna stopped making out with Zack and ran into the bathroom and barfing sounds could be heard from the bathroom.

Flare and Sarah were rolling on the floor and laughing.

Ginji: Haha! Ok now our next dares

Rosy: here you go Ginji

Ginji: thank you Rosy, this set of dares are from Pichufan101

Hey! Pichu-Chan here and I got a few things for u!

I dare Sonia to dye her hair purple, Omega-Xis and Lyra to have a fight to see which one is the strongest and Ace and Tia make-out in front of EVERYBODY who is watching!

Grey: Ok Sonia you have to dye your hair purple *tosses here a thing of hair dye*

Sonia then runs to the nearest sink.

Ginji: Mega you and Lyra have to fight to see who is better.

Just then a explosion came from the back of the room.

Solo: I'm done what have I missed.

Then Mega and Lyra started to fight but Lyra won by smashing Mega with a EM wave Wreaking Ball.

Ginji: Now Ace has to make out with Tia.

Then Ace and Tia locked lips and this make out session lasted 10 minutes.

Grey: Wow!

Ginji: Thanks for sending in those dares Pichu-Chan

Sonia: Done! *now with Purple Hair*

Flare: Next Dares are from C. Moonlight Blade

It isn't over yet Luna (smirks) you better start running, because I've set a pack of wolves on you :)

Ginji: truth: when do you plan to update Dawn of the Biometals?

Geo: you love Sonia. Any moron can tell. SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD!

Ginji: well Chapter 3 will uploaded when I finish writing it and typing it.

Grey: Geo yell to the world you love Sonia.

Geo: I LOVE SONIA!

Ginji: nice.

Draco: release the hounds!

Then a pack of wolfs started to chase Sonia.

Grey: last review of the day is from GeminiSparkSP

Trans in!

Geez, I feel so left out. You didn't see my name there? Okay, I'll tell you. I'm GeminiSparkSP.

Anyway, you can revive a dead Luna, why can't you summon a closet for some future dares?

All in all, here goes the dares:

-Solo, that fight was extremely lame. I want you to fight each and every bosses from MMSF 1-3 at once again, not just the final bosses. And what I mean by Solo is just Solo, not Rogue, not even with Laplace.

-Ace, ask Tia to marry you.

-Luna, go meet a banshee and a root of mandragora.

-Kelvin, Hope, go on a date. You deserve some 'alone time'.

That's all I got for now. Don't forget to update.

Until the next chapter!

Trans out!

Ginji: Uh Solo has gone through enough.

Solo: Thank you *falls over*

Ginji: Ace you have to ask Tia to Marry you but I will let you guys go somewhere private. *uses Chaos Control and sends Ace and Tia out of the studio.

Grey: um Luna is still being chased by those wolfs.

Ginji: Kelvin and Hope you can leave and go on a date ok.

Kelvin and Hope: Thank you.

Ginji: Ok that is all for today see you next time.

In the woods

Luna: where am I.

Just then the pack of wolfs ambushed Luna and killed here.

**Ginji: don't worry she will be back after we find out which woods she was in when the wolfs killed her.**

**Grey: don't forget to leave dares.**

**Flare: and read our other Stories.**

**Draco and Zach: SEE YA!**


End file.
